Swanna's Tear
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Burningleafshipping Gary is like a third wheel, okay? When Leaf loves Red but Red loves another, what will Leaf do? Guess what? Leaf stalks to a lake where a flock of Swanna are swimming, as a one swims by, Leaf admits what has happened to it. Will the ma
1. Chapter 1: Crush

Swanna's Tear

* * *

**Me: So, this is Burningleafshipping. So, yeah! Enjoy!  
**

**Mr. Nobody: Hello!**

**Me: I thought you invaded my other fanfic!**

**Mr. Nobody: No I didn't I ju- ahhh! Put down the chainsaw!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Dawn: Hello, guys! And- Holy shit! Why are you holding a chainsaw?!**

**Me: To get rid of Mr. Nobody!**

**Dawn: Weird... Anyways, just do this! (Pokes Mr. Nobody)**

**(Poof)**

**Me: What!?**

**Dawn: So, I was just passing through and-  
**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Why me? **

**Me: I... uh... got a cold!**

**Dawn(raises eyebrows): Okay, in that case, Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Pokemon since she is a horrible author!**

**Me: Thank y- Wait a minute! DAWN! Get back here! (Holds up chainsaw and recently found gun)**

**Leaf: While Eeveesloveyugioh is chasing Dawn until Dawn is dead, please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and, Dawn, shit is not holy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Crush

* * *

Leaf was walking through the hallways of her school, trying to find her class. She was new. Leaf looked around, trying to find room 123, her Math and Homeroom class.

Suddenly, she bumped into something, again. The last three times, she had bumped into a locker, a door, and a wall. Luckily, the bell had not rung yet. Leaf looked up, expecting to see another wall or door. Instead, she saw a boy with a red hat resembling a pokeball, a matching red jacket, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and brown eyes and hair. "Sorry about that," the boy apologized. Leaf blushed."It's alright. I'm Leaf Green," Leaf said, smiling. "The name's Red Ketchum," Red responded, also smiling.

"Well, see you later!" Leaf said as she waved and kept on walking. Red caught up to her and looked at her schedule.

"Looking for room 123?" he asked. "Actually, yes, I am," Leaf responded. "Okay, then you're the class next to me! I'm room 124," Red stated. "Can you show me there?" Leaf asked. "Sure!" Red exclaimed as he showed to Leaf's new class. As Red held Leaf's hand, she felt a shock going through her body.

"Here it is!" Red exclaimed. Leaf looked up. Beside the door said 'Room 123'. "Thank you," Leaf said as the two went their separate ways.

Leaf walked into class. Somehow, the bell still didn't ring yet. Leaf saw her 3 best friends from her neighborhood sitting together by a window with two empty seats beside them. "Misty, Dawn, May!" Leaf called out to the trio. The 3 girls looked at her, smiling and waving. Leaf sat down in one of the chairs. "Let us see you're schedule!" May exclaimed as Leaf handed over her schedule. The four girls crowded over it. "OMG! I can't believe it! We have all of our classes together!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn all smiled from ear to ear.

A boy with spiky auburn hair, hazel eyes, a blue sweater and jeans sat next to Leaf and said, "Hi, I'm Gary Oak!" "I'm Leaf. Nice to meet you!" Leaf greeted back. As he started talking, Leaf realized that it WASN'T nice to meet him, at all.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone who had been up scrambled back to their seats.

"Hello, everyone. I am Ms. Jeffreys. I will be your math teacher this year," the teacher introduced herself. Ms. Jefffreys had dull blue eyes, dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun, glasses, a large brown coat, and a book in hand.

"We will be learning today about-" Ms. Jeffreys started talking.

During class, the class had to take a test to see how much they knew about math. Somehow, Leaf got a 100. As class ended and the class went outside, Leaf saw Red and blushed. She had a crush.

* * *

How did you like it? Sorry if was so short and a bit crappy, but I was busy and was running low on ideas, so yeah. REVIEW, OR ELSE! Is all I'm going to calmly state. And, YOU'D BETTER! Love you all!(only if you review!)

-Eeveesloveyugioh


	2. Chapter 2: Decide

Yugi Muto, is dueling… an 8 year old?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yugioh no matter how hard I hope_

* * *

You can replace the names with the names of you and your friends. Everyone should have at least one part! As always, review!

* * *

Narrator: Yugi Muto. King of Games, Champion of Duel Monsters, International Duel Monsters Champion, is now dueling… an _8_ year old? Hang on. Let me back up a little.

Narrator: OK then, it was a bright, sunny, cheery, Sunday morning. Everything was perfect…..

Yugi: Was not! It was a rainy and gloomy Sunday morning!

Narrator: Ok, ok! Anyways, Yugi Muto was in his room at the Game Shop examining his Egyptian God cards with Yami(as a spirit, standing beside him), Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Suddenly, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto calmly knocked on Yugi's door.

Joey: He did not! Enough lies! Gramps was knockn' on Yug's door like a mad dog!

Author: Joey is right. I paid you to narrate, not to lie in order for this story to be happy-happy.

Narrator: Fine. No more lies.

Author (walking away): Good, now continue on.

Narrator: Ok then! As soon as Yugi opened the door, Solomon Muto crashed onto the ground, holding up an envelope. Yugi took the envelope as he said thank you. When Yugi opened the envelope, he found a very fancy looking message from a duelist by the name of Zubaba. As everyone else looked at the message, each one of them looked more confused than the last.

Tristan: For your information, I was not at all confused.

Narrator: Ok, then explain to the audience here please why you said, "I am sooo confused!"

Tea: Yeah, Tristan! Why did you say that if you were not confused?

Tristan: …

Narrator: Back to the story! As I was saying, _everyone_ was more confused than the last person that looked at the message. You know why? No? Well, it's because the message was from an eight year old telling Yugi to duel him. In fact, it wasn't just any eight year old, it was a _rich_ eight year old. Joey thought that Zubaba was an unskilled eight year old duelist that Yugi shouldn't waste his time with dueling. So he said…..

Joey: I said, "Yug, ya shouldn't waste ya time dueln' that guy! He's just an unskilled little boy!"

Tea: Just like you were before Yugi and Mr. Muto taught you to duel.

Tristan: And boy, were you wrong about Zubaba! I mean, when this narrator gets to the duel part, everyone will know that…

Narrator: Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Ok, we were just getting to that part. The gang said bye to Solomon Muto, then, they took umbrellas and their raincoats and ran to the dueling stadium that the message said to duel at. Everyone except for Yugi ran to the sidelines to see the duel. When Yugi was on the dueling platform, he saw something strange….. In fact, Yugi saw somebody being carried onto the dueling platform by servants. The little boy looked almost exactly like Tristan except that the little boy that must have been Zubaba wore a Royal Blue shirt with the same color of shoes. He wore a red cape, and a deeper shade of red pants. When he was finally standing on the dueling Yugi and Yami switched and asked, "Why have you challenged me to this duel?" And so Zubaba replied, "Because it is I who deserves to be King of Games! I am a better duelist than you and I will prove it by winning this duel Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Zubaba (angrily): You just added that last part! I'm telling on you! Author, the narrator is lying again!

Author: This is your second warning. If you lie again, then you risk being fired.

Narrator: Well Tristan was a spoiler! He set off the Spoiler Alert!

Author (walking away): I didn't punish Tristan because he is a main character. Same for Zubaba.

Tristan and Zubaba in union: Oh yeah! I'm important!

Author (yelling from behind a door): I can hear you! And, that doesn't mean that you won't be punished in the future for more severe doings!

Tristan: Why in the world would "spoiling the story" be bad?

Narrator: Because this audience would probably like to discover this story by themselves! You're giving away the story!

Tristan (confused): So?

Narrator: Just be quiet. Back to the story! Sorry, folks, that you had to see that! Anyways, Yugi saw instantly that this little boy didn't believe in the heart of the cards. Yugi figured that he and Yami would be the best to teach Zubaba all about the heart of the cards. _Hey, Yami, I think that there is no one better than us to teach this Zubaba kid about the heart of the cards._ Yugi said mentally. _As do I. We taught Rebecca, and now we will teach him. _Yami said, also mentally. "Are you going to duel already?" Zubaba demanded. "Yes, I promise you a duel to remember!" Yami and Yugi promised. "Whatever, I'll beat you in a second!" Zubaba said.

Joey: Get on with the duel!

Tea: Patience, Joey.

Narrator: Because Yugi and Yami are such understanding people, both of them ignored what Zubaba said and said, "I'll go first." Ok then! This is where we are at. Because I am the narrator, I will have to tell you what cards both duelists have in their hands and spoil the fun.

Tristan: Oh yeah! You're a spoiler! And because there can only be one spoiler, I'm not a spoiler! Ha!

Joey: Guys, are those Bakura and Duke Devlin walking in?

Narrator: Right you are Joey, right you are. Bakura and Devlin were hurrying inside to see the duel.

Joey: Isn't dat what I just said? Guys, aren't I right?

Bakura (In a British accent): No, Joey. It was a little different.

Joey: Not da point!

Tristan: Quiet, Guys! The duel's starting!

Narrator: Tristan is right. The duel is starting. Now, because it sounds better, I'm going to do past tense. Yamii's hand consisted of: Dark Magician, Witch of the black forest, Polymerization, Sangan, and Magic Cylinder. "Now, I'll go first! I summon Witch of the black forest in defense mode and play this card face down!" Yami yelled as he did just that. Can you guess which card Yugi is laying face-down?

Solomon Muto: Is it Magic Cylinder?

Joey: You're spoiling it! Zubaba can hear!

Bakura and Tea: Mr. Muto, when did you get here?

Solomon Muto: A few minutes ago.

Duke Devlin: Guys, Zubaba seriously can hear what we are saying.

Solomon Muto: I was just answering a question!

Zubaba: Too late! I already know what card Yugi has!

Yami Yugi: Brainwash! '_Boom''Boom'_

Zubaba: Huh? My turn!

Narrator: So, as Zubaba said, it is now his turn! (He doesn't know about Magic Cylinder.) Now Zubaba's hand consisted of: Pot of Greed, Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Jar of Greed, and Soul Exchange.

Zubaba: I play Pot of Greed, Pot of Greed, and Jar of Greed! Now, I draw 5 cards!

Narrator: Now, Zubaba's hand now consisted of: Jar of Greed, Cosmo Queen, Graceful Charity, Soul Exchange, Sandgan, and Sandgan. What was he going to do? Let's see.

Yami/Yugi: What? When you said the cards Zubaba had, we didn't hear.

Bakura: You're not supposed to!

Duke Devlin: Yeah Yugi!

Yugi/Yami: It was a joke! Ok, back to the duel!

Narrator: …

**Time Skip, 3 minutes later**

Yami: Why in the world did you play Mystical Space Typhoon? I didn't even have any spell or traps on the field!"

Zubaba: No one argues with me!

Yami: Anyways, it's my turn.

Narrator: Yami drew a card, trusting in the heart of the cards to give him Dark Magician, considering that he already had two tributes. Yami looked at the card he drew. He stared at it for a few seconds.

Zubaba: Hey! Hurry it up already! Oh, and don't cry too hard on my next turn when I win!

Narrator: Zubaba laughed manically.

Zubaba: I did not! I laughed like this: Ha Ha ha!

Tea: Actually, the narrator's right.

Narrator: Thank you, Anzu.

Tea: Hey! You're only supposed to call me by ONE name! AUTHOR!

Author (walks in) (holds up contract): Narrator, it says here in your contract that you will only call everyone by ONE name! This is your last warning!

(Author walks out)

Narrator: Okay, TEEAAA!

**Time skip, 4 seconds later**

Yami: Dark Magician, attack directly for 2500 points of damage!

Narrator: Zubaba's life points dropped to 0, making Yugi the victor of the duel.

Joey: Ya, Yug, dat's the way! Show 'em who's boss!

Narrator: And so, Yugi Muto/Yami remained King of Games

(Audience applause…or not)

Author: Well, applaud! I can't hear you…!

Author: That's all, everyone! Join us next time for a tremendous show!

* * *

Like it? Review! Love you all!

-Eeveesloveyugioh


End file.
